the 75th
by Adorable Goth Chick
Summary: Katniss knew... Peeta was certain... Wiress had no clue The mockingjay Her love And the canary
1. The canary

Katniss knew

Peeta was certain

Wiress had no clue.

Wiress had won the 73rd hunger games at the age of thirteen.

Now shes fifteen.

Shes part of the rebellion

A rather large part

Katniss is the mockingjay

The symbol of the rebellion

But wiress

Wiress is the canary

And shes going back to the arena


	2. the name

**A/N to KTstoriesanstuff I kinda took the last name coz it was better than mine it was really bad**

Katniss POV

"WIRESS CARPENTER!"the district three escort shrills into the microphone. A small girl comes out of the group of woman, back straight, head held high, a true victor.

I can hear cinna and the others murmuring distastefully.

"wires carpenter was the winner of the 73rd hunger games at the age of thirteen." Ceaser flikerman says from the otherhalf of the screen.

"shes so young" I hear myself say

"wel yeah sweetheart" haymitch responds "you didn't think you were gonna be the youngest did you? Yeah your most likely gonna be put with a bunch of oldy moldys but still darling. Shes here and she would have volunteered for any other person"

"why?"

"she was built that way. Disticts almost as bad off as ours"

"it's a shame really" cesar finishes as wires completes her journey to the stage  
she stares straight expression is unfoucused but shows no fear.

**Beetees POV**

"WIRESS CARPENTER!"

No

Not her

Plz

There she is.

Fearless

Capable

And vulnerable.

Fifteen years old she'll never make it without commitment.

And its my job to keep her safe

The parentless child walking upto the stage

I need to protect her

The child so damaged by this contry

The child forced to throw the knife

The child curled up behind a boulder in the night

The child in front of me

"BLAZE MONTIQUE!"

I force my legs to move In to the path

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Blaze hasent even moved

I don't care

"oh" our escort is clearly surprised with the turn of events "well come on dear. Come up" she says all to happy.

I wounder how much you make for wearing an outfit that resembles a chiken

100,000 a year maybe?

It dosent matter

wiress is my shining gold coin

**A/N I am quite plzed with this R&R ppl **

**OR NO COOKIES 4 U!**


	3. The dummy

**Beetee's POV**

We're pushed onto the train, and we immediately start moving. Wiress walks to her room, each stride completely in control. I walk 5 feet behind her. Open the door for her, and held her when she started to cry.

"sshh, its ok, it's going to be ok just remember the plan and we'll be fine"

"B-but what if. . . if someone important. . ." she trails off, absorbed in the pattern of the comforter.

"we'll try to make sure everyone important makes it, including you"

"I-I just want it all to stop" she says "the killing"

"that's what this is for sweetie"

**Peeta's POV**

The days on the train felt shorter than they did before.

Now we're in the training center

The head instructor gives us a brief review of rules, then we're dismissed.i see wiress at the spear station. She has her feet in the perfect shaft perfectly balanced in her pulls back about a foot and launches the pole through the air and straight into the dummie and through the other end.

She turns around and flinches when she sees me looking at her

"how did you do that?" I ask her

"Center of balance, and . . . " she cuts off looking over at beetee by the shelter making station. After a minute of awkward, she walks over to beetee and help weave long grass into a matt.

I go over to the weight lifting station.

After 10 minutes of that I try to go over to the swords.

_Try._

But when I turn the corner I run into brutus's back.

I look over his and enrobaria's shoulder and see that 6or7 other victors have gathered to look at wiress run through a maze of dummies. Moving in an intricate patter of turns and flips. Slicing the head and other limbs, off of some or just stabbing then then continuing the time she has jammed her last knife to the hilt into a dummies face she has completely destroyed every dummie at the station.

She self consciously looks at the envious faces of district 2, and the surprised others before running over to the, fire starting station with beetee and katniss.

Damn.

I think looking closly at one of the dummies that has a knife wound in its face and- oh god.

Yeah shes got a chance to win!


	4. The outfits

**A/N ok well im just gonna skip right to the interviews so I can get the other ideas into this story before I lose intrest and end up being hated by everyone so yea**

**To prove im not a looser **

**Here is the next chapter**

**YAY!**

**Katniss POV**

"Now we have wiress carpenter!" Ceaser announced

She walks upto the stage in her original reaping dress

It's the only dress she has worn

For reaping

To the ceremony

Now her interview

She means something

I just don't know what

"so wires how do you like the capitol? Do you get the same emotions as before or do you feel a difference in presence?" he ask

"it- it feels the same. It feels like hell."

And that silenced everyone

"Everyone thinks it so why not say it?" she ventures fearlessly. "or is there a problem with telling all my friends ,who weren't killed by your games, how awful this place is?"

And that sent beetee to his feet yelling

"shes right!" he turns to address the crowd " this place is nothing but a bunch of pampered painseies! I doubt anyone of you could last a day in the arena without your peacock makeup or, your ridiculous clothing!"

He was cut off by a pair of peacekeepers dragging him out of the room and into the elevator, all the while screaming my name, telling me to protect wiress.

And that sent everyone attention to me.

Crap.

I look at wiress on the stage and see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

After the elevators doors are closed and beetee's screaming can no longer be heard, she turn toured me. A tortured look on her face. I bite my lip.

She expects me to do something to help.

And I would but…

I don't know wat.

Her buzzer rings, signaling beetees time.

But he's in a unknown room, far away from us all.

Wiress simply stands and walks down off the stage. Into the elevator. And the room is left in an eerie Ceaser speaks up.

"lets continue"


	5. The axe

**A/N ok again just gonna skip to the important stuff enjoy!**

**Or not**

**What ever**

**Beetees POV**

"ten"

"nine"  
protect wiress, katniss, and peeta.

"eight"

"seven"

What if…

"six"

"five"

Theres no time for ifs

This is hell

"four"

"three"

And we're plotted right in the center of it

"two"

"one"  
"ladies and gentleman let the 75th hunger games begin!"

And with that the gong sounds and I run across one of the long, narrow strips of sand branching out from the island.

I look around for wiress and see blight has her on his bak, standing on the edge of the forest, while Johanna gets sees me and waves me over I start to run, but am tackled to the ground.

Its district 5's boy.

And damn is heaviey

He notices its me and starts to get off, but not before Johanna puts an axe in his head.

I push the body off me and run over to wiress and blight, Johanna right behind me.

We run further into the jungle before stoping. All Johanna was able to get was a small bottle of water and a switchblade

What happened to her axe I don't know but we're not getting it bak.

I take wiress of of blight and hug her.

"are you ok?" she ask

"yea im fine" I say "thanks to Johanna and her mass killing weapon" wiress laughs at this

"So this is our arena that's nice"


	6. the cat

**A/N ok now I know I haven't updated in a while but im a busy girlie so without further ordo**

**(Coz I think we've all had enough ordo)**

**The next chapter to the 75****th**** hunger games!**

**Hehe yay so exciting**

**Beetee's POV**

We sat down and started to strategies.

"ok so how are we going to play this?" Johanna asked referring to the plan we had made with our other victors.

"simple" wiress starts "we meet up with Katniss, Peeta, Mags, and Finnick. Then work it out with Finnick." She finishes, looking over at Johanna. And by the look on her face, she had the same plan.

"Right real simple." Johanna states. "so, we going to sit here and wait for the bloodbath? Or are we gonna try to find some food?"

"find water." I started "who knows how big this arena could possibly be? Johanna? Do u know these trees?"

"no genius. Palms are districts 4's problem"

"so how do you know there called palms?" I told her

And by the look on her face, she wishes she had her axe right now.

The last thing we need is Johanna swinging an axe at my head, so I change the subject.

"Blight. Go look around see if there's anything we can use." I say to blight. I never really noticed him.

Surprising because he's about 6 feet tall.

I wrap my arm around wiress's small form and pull her into my side.

**/|\**

**\|/**

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

More than half of the victors/tributes are dead.

In the first day.

It's almost dark at this point.

We have no food or water.

Blight hasn't come back yet either.

_BOOM_

That can't be good.

We wait instead of assuming.

After another ten minutes, there's a small cat.

It walked right out of a nearby bush.

I assume its fur is white, but in this light it looks gray like everything else from district three.

We all stay quiet, as if it will prevent the cat from turning into a mutt.

That's when Blight decides to crash through the bushes making the loudest sounds possible.

In a matter of seconds hello kitty turns to hello hell.

Its eyes rolled back in its head leaving white that shown in the night.

Its small teeth grew four times along with his body.

Another pair of legs shot though its side.

We ran.


	7. the thoughts

**A/N ok I have heard Johanna is too nice in my story and because im sugar crazy jumpy me, I lack the knowledge on HOW to interpret "mean" so for all yall writers out there plz tell me how and I'll I give u a cookie :3**

**Hehe**

Beetees POV

Looking back into my own games, I was chased by a bear, a bird, a little 12 year old girl. But never a ten foot tall cat.

Defiantly a first.

I look back and see blight pushing wiress to the side.

Johanna moves up a tree.

Leaving this "cat" chasing me.

Lovley.

Well on a normal occasion I would have come up with a nerdy plan but….

You tend to lose focus when your life is on the line.

The mutt behind me does one of those hulk jumps and lands in front of me, ripped muscle back heaving.

But thank the god I see a small square ripple over his shoulder.

_Force field._

I look up at the big scary mutt…

Then at my empty hands.

Really bad circumstances.

Thinking bak to wiresses game where she was almost eatin by sumthing off the same lines as this thing.

She ran

I ran

But bad thing is

Im not as fast

Where am I going with this?

Then that little voice reminds me

"_run beetee!"_

And back to running

But this time right towards the mutt


	8. The tribute

_I back to running_

_But this time toward the mutt_

**/l\**

**\l/**

I ducked my head as I passed between his legs

I weaved in and out of and around then back of his legs making a figure eight

After that I go behind him and pull his tail?

Do tails have snake heads?

Never mind

I go off to the side, leaving him standing tall and dizzy from all the movement around him.

I pull back a tree branch, and let it go to whack into the cats soft stomach

It lets out a terrible screeching sound

"definitely a capitol mutt"

I see a head poke out of a smaller bush across from me

It's the district 5 victor/tribute

He sees me and pulls back a long spear in his hands

Getting ready to kill me

But he doesn't get the chance

Something sends the mutt after him

Grabing him in its mouth by the mans legs

Violently shaking back and forth

The cannon sounds and the mutt drops him to the ground

Parts of him are missing or off to the side

His big empty brown eyes stare at the sky above his body

I move back further into the canopy

The craft has to make several trips to get him

But when that's done

I turn and run'

This time the right way

**Away **from the mutt


	9. The fog

**Still beetee's POV**

I think about what hapend with the mutt as I run

I think about the force field

What was that doing there?

The arena is very small

I guess they want it over with fast this year

I hear a cannon and stop

Its already dark

Uh oh

I hear something and crouch down behind a bush

I see a tall strong man carring someone

And a girl with long hair running close behind

Then I see what they're running from

A dark cloud close to the ground

It looks harmless but'

We're in the hunger games

Nothing is safe

And once again im running

This time up a tree


	10. Say what makes you feel stronger

After the fog has passed, I hesitantly slide down the smooth trunk of the tree.

I slowly make my way back to where we had last placed ourselves for thought.

Johanna was there and blight was just walking out of the jungle to the left near where I had run opposite of

"Where's wiress?!" i didn't even try to hide the worry that was over taking my mind.

"Behind you" said a small voice in just above a whisper.

I turn around and see wiress sitting on a branch over where I had just walked through. She jumps down and hugs my middle.

"Are you ok beetee?"

Yea I'm fine Hun" I say kissing her little cheek.

Well that's sweet but victory is even sweeter and standing here isn't going to get us there." Johanna tells us, looking a little happy, laying on the ground, in the shade of a tree.

Um… technically we're not standing around. You're laying down" wiress informs.

Johanna lifts her head sending a grimace towards wiress.

She stands pulls the switchblade out of her pocket and grabs wires by the shoulder and pulls her over to a tree and slams wiress's back into it holding her there.

"Listen three" she puts her face so that she and wires are sharing the same air "I don't care if r the jabberjay or the peacock. You correct me one more time" she flips open the blade "it'll be your biggest regret"

Wiress stands up straight and tall shaking off Johanna's hand

"Say what makes you feel stronger Johanna, but know it makes no difference in IQ"  
Johanna drove the blade to the hilt into the area of tree above wiress shoulder. She didn't even flinch. Just stood looking straight into Johanna's cold eyes

"like u said before" she held herself like a pro wrestler "we won't get anything done standing around" she slid under Johanna's out-stretched arms and kept walking , presumably the beach.

Johanna looked after her, cheeks filled with color.

"you're so dead three" she mumbles under her breath following wiress.


	11. Blood in my mouth

**A/N OK sry for any spelling or grammar mistakes ( so not meh fault)**

**But untill I get the time to go bak**

**Just bear with me**

**Well**

**Bak to the story**

**Blights POV**

After johanna walks off me and beetee share a moment of awkward then follow the girls.

If we're going the right way I can't tell

Wiress is smart she'll get us to the beach

Walking walking walking

**/l\**

**\l/**

I could see the clouds starting to get darker and didn't know if the others noticed

I was about to say that we should find shealter wen it happened

A red sheet fell from the sky

When it hit us it was warm and thick.

Licking a little from my lips

_Blood_

I can see the others are starting to notice wats happening

Beetee grabs wiress and pulls her to his side as they are covered with the rain/blood

Johanna runs toward me pulling me in the direction the were all going originally

I could see Johanna trying to speak but the rain was to heavy to speak without getting a mouthful

She pointed and I ran ahead

Passing green trees that are covered in red within 2 seconds

I keep running

I feel myself hit a wall

Burning

Then black


	12. Hey there mockingjay

**A/N YAY first ever wiress POV in this chap**

**XD**

**Johanna's POV**

I saw him hit the air then fall then his canon fired

I ran to his side

Looked at his blood covered body

He was my best friend wen I was seven

I pulled out the blade cut off a little of his hair shoved it in my pocket then rain to find nuts and bolts

**Beetee's POV**

Johanna ran to me grabed my arm and pulled me along with her

Taking wiress from me she sent her to run ahead

Finally after running into a couple trees and triping on a rock

I see a bright blinding light then wiress splashing water in her face on the beach

Johanna lets go of me and I run to the water and sit by wiress, and splash water on my glasses to clean them off so I can see.

"Johanna? JOHANNA JOHANNA!" I hear putting my glasses on again.

Finnick comes running over to us and hugs Johanna great.

We found him.

Something moves in the trees further down.

I nudge wiress and point.

**Wiress's POV**

I follow beetes finger and see a boot sticking out behind a tree.

I can just barley make out the shine of blond hair.

Their here

I stand and slowly make my way over to them

I put one hand on the trunk and peak around the tree.

"hey there mockingjay"


	13. do you think i could win again

**Katniss's POV**

Her black hair is tangled, and shes dripping with red.

Her voice is as bright as prims.

Something shines on her wrist, and I see a band with a small insignia on it.

It's a bird

_My mockingjay_

"hello" I say looking down at her

Now that shes in front of me I can see she's about four and a half feet tall

Her district partner come up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

Hes in the same condition as her.

Hair messy

Dripping wet with… what is that?

"what happened?" peeta ask wipping a little off the girl cheek.

"blood rain" the man tells us

Peeta looks at the little on his thumb

It looks like blood

"come on" I say grabing the girls hand and pulling down some of the moss "lets get you clean"

She looks at the man – beetee I think his name is?- as if asking permission

He nods his head and walks back over to Johanna and finnik, leaving peeta to stand there awkwardly at the edge of the jungle.

I sit down in the shallows pulling wiress down next to me.

"can you take the suit off?" I ask

She nods and unzips it from the back pulling it down to her ankles leaving her in her underclothes.

I push it under the water and pin it down with rocks at the wrist and ankles.

"sit" I tell her dunking the makeshift rag in the water.

She sits about 3 feet away, still cautious of me.

Probably saw what I could do last year and decided im a danger.

"its ok. I wont hurt you. You're too cute"

She giggles a little and scoots closer to me.

I lift the moss out of the water and carfully wipe around her eyes and lips, removing the red staining the moss.

"ew" I mumble under my breath

"it is really gross" she says looking at the blood spreading in the water. "the game makers are sick monsters. Helpers of the devil himself. Snow."

I never would have said that out loud in the forest, let alone in the arena, when cameras are most likely on us.

"yea" I agree

"so, I take it allies?" she ask

"well Johanna and finnck seem like it, and finnck is a good ally. Yea. I guess we are." I hug her small form and then go back to wiping her down.

"do you think I could win again?" she says, her large black eyes bearing down on me

"I think you could"

"I wouldn't be the one to kill you, neither would peeta, finnick, Johanna, or beetee."

"Johanna would. She dosent really like me" she looks back down at her lap rubbing her hands together

"yea shes not really friendly" I look over to the others, peeta had joined them. Johanna was throwing her hands out to the side with large movments.

"I think you could win" her little voice says eyes still on her hands.

"no, I would save peeta before myself"

She looks at me.

"you would?"

"yea, he saved my life in my games."

"and then you saved his, if you didn't notice, you saved him like three times."

"all I did in my games was run and hide like a coward"

"no you didn't, if **you** didn't notice, in your games you were amazing, you never killed once. The game makers were stunned" I grab her small hand, and gently squeeze. "everyone who leaves the games, leaves a murdrer. You didn't. you kept a low profile, and let the last few people starve or kill each other."

"is that good?" she looked at me

"of course" I hug her again then finish cleaning her up

**A/N yay longest chap yet**

**Hope yall liked it**


	14. bad move

**Peeta's POV**

Wiress and katniss have become best friends

Finnick and Johanna are constantly whispering to each other, kepping quiet

Beetee was busy with a small canister, which I hadn't even know he had

Im all alone leaning against a tree

I look over the water

It reminds me of the ocean of district four, on our victory tour

There's a loud clack of lightning on the other side of the circle arena

Rain starts to fall in that portion of the arena

I look over at katniss and wiress sleeping

Katniss has her arms wrapped around the small girl holding her close

"im up" johannas voice pulls me away from the girls

"im on watch" she says clearing her earlier statement

"ok night. No stabing anybody in the back"

"no promises" she says straight faced

I look at her with the small blade at hand

I finally lay down behind katniss putting my hand on her hip

Then I fell asleep

Bad move


	15. to the hilt

**Katniss's POV**

I feel warm water under my hand

But its still on wiress

I move my hand further up,, but hit something sticking up out of her

I lift my head just enough to see the glint of the blade buried into wiress's stomach


	16. game makers

**Peeta's POV**

I wake wen katniss's body jerks up off the ground throwing sand onto my face

"wiress!" shes yelling

I wipe the sand from my eyes and see katniss leaning over wiress's body

Johanna's blade is sticking up from her stomach

Blood dripping off her clothes turning the white sand red

By now beetee has run over and stands a yard away, jaw slack, looking at the girl in disbelief.

Finnick lays under a tree still asleep

Johanna no were to be found

I get up and shake finnick by the shoulder forcing him to wake up.

He moans, rolls on his back and stares up at me. After a moment he understand my expression and blots to stand, looking around, trident in hand.

He sees katniss, and wiress, and beetee, and runs over.

He moves katniss back, grabs some moss and places it over wiress's stomach.

Wiress is still asleep. I hope

I hadn't heard a canon.

He slowly pulls the knife out and covers her stomach with more moss.

Shes a white color now

Deprived of blood.

Katniss is looking at finnick.

"Where's Johanna?" he ask. His face focused, and worried.

"I don't know" im the only one to talk

Beetee sinks to his knees, moves closer to wiress's body, and brushes the hair out of her face.

He gets a moment of confusion on his face the clarity.

"its not her"

Finnick moves away a little

"what?" he ask

"its not her. It's a dummy. The game makers did this"

He bolted to his feet then ran into the jungle all the while screaming her name

We all followed


	17. inside

**Plutarch's POV**

Its going perfectly.

Wiress, and Johanna are perfect little actresses

I look to the map and see there both in the safe section, with no dangers.

I see the four, three, and twelve signals al moving away from the beach and into the jabberjays.

There close to the two girls

Can't let that happen.

"start the jabberjays" I tell the woman closest to me

"but they arnt supposed to start untill 4. Its 2."

I looked at her irritated

"I don't care start them. Now."

"yes sir" she taps a button and the time moves to the birds

"sorry katniss" I mumble forming a scream Identical to prims, annies, katniss's herslf, and wiress's.

Go time

I hit the button sending the screams

"get me camera by those four in the jabberjay hour"

The same lady hits some buttons then the image of all of them, looking around and panicking, fills up the large screen.

"put one next to 12 girl"

The same picture is zoomed into see only katniss

It seems that shes figured it out

She grabs peeta, and the others and pulls them back to the beach.

"Open the pen." I say to the same woman "let them out"

When they get to the beach katniss tells them what it was

Shes smart

She'd win this

But its about to end

I send a parachute to Johanna, and wiress.

Lets get this to thirteen

Time for snow to relies,

there's a whole contry against him

and he's going to lose


	18. AN

A/N OK sry this is only ans authors note but…

Im kinda at a dead end

I mean I HAD the ideas before the party

Then went to it,

Fell aleep,

And kinda forgot

So if I don't cum up with sutin in two days

I need yall can send idea's and I'll right up sumtin

(course credit will be announced)

But um

Thx for all of u who actually read dis

I'll know cuz I'll have plenty of good idea's

So yea…

Peace, love, cupcakes!


	19. Finnick's trident

**A/N OK sry**

**Ignore da last chap**

**Becuz**

**Im awesome and two chocolate bars later**

**I REMEMBERED XD**

**Oh yea**

**So…**

**Next chap!**

**/l\**

**\l/**

Johanna's POV

Plutarch had already gone over the plan with us.

And we were both ok with that

Only we had known.

Me and wiress and Plutarch

Real simple

Play up hatred

Stage the crime

And then run for the hills

And it worked.

Perfectly actually.

I see a little silver canister floating throught the air,

And immediately know,

Its time to end this.

I stand and catch it in my hands

Open it

And find a srewdriver

Some metal screws

And thick rubber gloves

I hand the stuff to wiress, knowing she'll figure it out.

That's the only part he hadn't told us.

What to do after everyone thought we screwed them over.

Haha "screws" "screwed" haha funny

I look over at her, hoping she understands it.

Then the confusion on her face, turns to that ah ha moment.

YES

Snow

Here we come

Beetee's POV

We sat on the beach.

Not rly knowing wat to do

Wiress and johanna are missing

And we're lost

Not physically

But mentally

With the shock of this morning no one realy could think

We all sat down and just stared

Some at the water

Some at the jungle

Me.

I stared at my bracelet

It was identical to wiress's

But mine was a little bigger

Oh my god wat are we going to do?

Wiress's POV

Me and Johanna were making our hike to the force field

Finally we see a small rippile

I grab johannas hand stoping her

She looks down at me.

Then does something that's… interesting

She **hugs** me

She pulls away and I just stare at her

"What? I'm the one going suicidal saving you. At least I get a hug."

I had forgot about that

One of us had to jam the screw into the force field

And Johanna had said that no one needs her

But they do need me

And I had to thank her for that

For that sacrifice

I hug her middle

She hugs back

I'll be the only one who ever got to hug her

"are you ready?" she ask

"no. I don't want you to do it" the tears in my eyes give way and drip down onto her shirt.

"I have to"

I sniff wiping my nose, and hug her tighter.

"hey c'mon. I need to do this. All u have to do is be ready to run for the ship."

She stands, a sign my hug is over.

She kisses my cheek reaches in my pocket and takes out a screw.

I'd have her throw it but,

The best it would do would just send mutts to kill us.

"I'll miss you"I say still crying

"you too lil' wire."

She stands right in front of the force field.

She gets ready to stab the square

And in a flash

She's pulled back

And something else hits the square

Sparks fly

The last thing I see,

Is Johanna racing over to me,

And finnicks trident.


	20. Into the craft

**A/N ok**

**Heres the deal. This will be meh last chap for this story**

**Then I will be starting da sequel "Rising" **

**So…**

**Yea**

**That's it**

Johanna's POV

Finnick saved me

His body lay before me on the ground

I run to get wiress.

She unconscious when I get to her

To much movement

I pick her of the ground and run to the ladder that had been lowered for me by Plutarch

A man in a light gray uniform comes down and takes wiress from me

He climbs back up with her

I get one foot on the ladder when a small claw clamps onto the other one

I look at it, its grip painfully tight

I see the rope attached to it and know it's the capitols

I hold on to the ladder with both hands as the claw pulls me back and up

A large net comes down from the capitols craft

Completely engulfing me

Im pulled away from the ladder and into the craft


End file.
